


I'll follow you until you love me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Louis, M/M, Paparrazo!Harry, Swearing, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Louis hated paps but became quite fond of one of them.</p><p>or</p><p>How to make an unrealistic storyline become real with very little accuracy, a story by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll follow you until you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [post](http://gloobear.tumblr.com/post/63838237789/ok-so-weve-heard-of-all-those-aus-where-harrys-a)
> 
> I pretended to be able to write it. So there is what I've come up with. Please note I'm still as a French-Canadian as I was and I'm still as unable to write correctly. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from Paparazzi by Lady Gaga (I'm so creative)

‘’Lou, wake up!’’ A light weight shook his shoulder as he stepped out of slumber. Zayn’s blurry face appeared in his vision and he turned his head toward the plane’s window he was sitting by. He needed more sleep.  


‘’ We are landing in ten minutes’’ Zayn informed him as he sat next to Liam and buckled his belt.  


‘’ You remember the plan?’’ he heard Perrie asked behind him.  


‘’ Smiling like I’m not fucking annoyed by the twenty paps that are gonna be there’’.  


‘’ Good boy’’ she said, patting his hair.  


Louis Tomlinson was landing in LAX in less than ten minutes to promote his new movie, some stupid romantic comedy Zayn was convinced could help his career. Yeah, right, for the next weeks he would have to show himself in front of those old men almost every day, smiling, while he pretended to have fun shopping. Don’t get him wrong, Louis loved his career, the perks of it were wonderful, but the fake part of it drained him more than he would have thought. And since he was cast for this film, it was more pretending than he ever did in his entire life. It wasn’t just acting on set, it was acting everywhere people could see him. It was exhausting and very annoying. So he usually took his frustration on the paps, because they were irritating and an easy target. The plane landed easily and when the pilot cleared them out, Lou came to him, replaced his fringe and smoothed out the wrinkles of his button up.  


‘’ You are gonna smash it Louis!’’ She told him, squeezing his hips.  


He smiled at her and they made their way toward the airport. Liam gave him a reassuring look before passing him and heading toward the crowd.  


‘’ LOUIS!’’  


‘’ OH MY GOD, LOUIS!’’  


‘’ TOMMO RIGHT HERE’’  


‘’ ARE THE RUMORS ABOUT YOU AND ELEANOR TRUE?’’  


The flashes came from everywhere and Louis plastered a smile on his face as he followed Liam toward the exit.  


‘’ Keep your distances!’’ Liam shouted an arm blocking a pap getting too close. Louis frowned as he stopped to sign a couple of autographs.  


‘’ I can’t wait to see the movie, Louis’’ a young girl told him, grinning wide.  


‘’ I hope you're gonna like it, love’’.  


‘’ WE LOVE YOU LOUIS!’’  


It was easier to smile at them than at the overweight men surrounding him. They didn’t care about him or about the young people there, they were just there to have the perfect shot. That was so frustrating.  


‘’ TOMMO, IS THAT DRUG ADDICTION REAL?’’  


‘’ DID YOU REALLY WENT TO REHAB LAST MONTH?’’  


Louis' blood was pumping; he searched Zayn behind him, waiting for him to do something.  


‘’ No comment.’’ He said quickly, motioning to Liam to make them progressed through the crowd.  


An old man put his camera so close to his face that it was almost certain TMZ was going to make an article about a weight gain or something. He was suffocating; he couldn’t deal with it anymore.  


‘’ Liam, please go faster’’  


‘’ I’m doing my best, mate’’  


‘’ OI! LOUIS RIGHT HERE’’  


Louis put on his brightest smile as he looked up toward the man who called him. Might as well gave his best shot to someone from Europe, his thick accent wasn’t fooling anyone.  


‘’ DID YOU HEAR ABOUT MAN U?’’ He asked now privileged since Louis had noticed him.  


‘’ Yeah, it’s a shame really.’’ He replied easily making the pap smiled.  


They were finally reaching the car, Liam opening the door and making sure Louis had enough room to enter it.  


‘’ One last shot Louis, you look nice!’’ Louis smiled almost genuinely at that as he looked over his shoulder before climbing in the car. Not old, not fat, not yellowish skin tone paparazzi grinned at him. And oh, that was a new breed of them. 

  
****  
 ******

****

Perrie sighed as she looked at something on her Ipad. Louis was lying in bed scrolling through twitter, answering a few tweets and absolutely not looking at the pictures the paps took earlier. 

@Tommomyhero Wow, @Louis_Tomlinson looked flawless and he was just getting off an twelve hour flight http://twitpic.com/dfaylwjidsaj  
@TMZ @Louis_Tomlinson was spotted at LAX earlier today, looks like he gained weight in the last month.  
@Louel4ever Can’t wait for HQ pics of Lou and El!

As always, going on twitter was more annoying than what he anticipated. Perrie sighed louder making Louis snorted as he sat on the mattress.  


‘’ What’s wrong Pez?’’  


‘’ Those freaking drugs rumours are everywhere, you are gonna need to be very careful from now on.’’  


‘’ One blurry picture of me smoking pot with Zayn and I’m a cocaine addict, ridiculous!’’  


‘’ Louis I’m not kidding, that movie is toward very PG rating, you need to behave.’’  


‘’ I know. No drugs, no swearing and no homosexual behaviour, I got it’’  


‘’ I’m sorry Lou, but it’s for the promo.’’  


Louis didn’t say anything back. He loved Perrie and Zayn to pieces but sometimes it was hard to agree to their entire PR set-ups. He was doing fine until they suggested the fake relationship.  


‘’ Every actors did it at least once, Lou’’ Zayn had told him to somehow convince him ‘’Pattinson did it, Bradgelina, Miley and Liam, all started as PR relationships.’’  


‘’ It’s not like me and El are going to become any legit by doing this you know that Zayn?’’ He had nodded and written down dates ideas for when they were going to be in LA. And now they were there and they were supposed to hang out and hold hands. It was bearable but Louis didn’t have a shag with a man in months. All that was really depressing and such a shame.  


‘’ I think we should hire a pap while here’’ Perrie said suddenly as she sat next to him in bed. ‘’ We could have a better control of the shots and the stories behind them’’.  


‘’ No, absolutely not! We are not going to pay those fake humans to follow me around’’  


‘’ We could choose who we want and –‘’  


‘’ That won’t stop the other _vultures_ to be there though.’’  


‘’ You are a real diva sometimes you know’’ she teased him, pinching his forearm in slight frustration.  


‘’ I just hate paps.’’ 

  
****  
 ******

****

Harry was late. He was so _so_ late. Niall had called him twenty minutes ago because Louis Tomlinson had been spotted at a Starbucks on Sunset Boulevard and had thought he had time to washed his hair when clearly he hadn’t because he was late and caught in traffic. He spotted the fans before he saw the coffee shop and tried to park his truck on the street. After a good five minutes, he took his camera and lens and run toward the crowd as he tried to adjust his shirt. He spotted Niall instantly easily noticing him as he cursed loudly at the others paps.  


‘’ Niall!’’  


‘’ HAZ! Finally, he’s still in there. I was worried mate, like I couldn’t believe you were gonna miss the Tommo.’’  


Harry fumbled with his camera trying to hide his blush. It wasn’t new that he had a crush on Louis Tomlinson. He had one since he was ten years old and had watched that Christmas movie he played in. Niall always teased him about the fact he became paparazzo for the only reason he could follow him everywhere without being too much of a creep which wasn’t entirely false, not that Harry ever admitted it out loud. But it turned out Louis Tomlinson hated paparazzi. He flipped them off more often than not and therefore hated Harry by association. Still the first time he had shot him he earned a smile and that picture had earned him a grand so that was that.  


‘’ THEY’RE COMING OUT’’ someone shouted and Harry put his lens on and began to photograph. He was usually pretty charming and stars always loved him. But Louis Tomlinson was intimidating, and there was so much more paps than the usual shots he did with little Hollywood princesses. It was like the only thing that could come out of his mouth was compliments and no actual questions and that was a bit embarrassing.  


‘’ TOMMO!’’ Niall screamed next to him ‘’OVER HERE!’’ Louis looked over at them but Harry missed his shots because some fans were blocking his vision. He tried to move further, apologizing non-stop at all the teenage girls that were shooting him glares.  


‘’LOUIS! ELEANOR!’’  


He frowned at the sight of the brunette. He knew they were promoting their new movie together and a shot of them would worth more than just a grand but he didn’t want a picture of them he wanted a picture of him.  


‘’ ELEANOR DO YOU KNOW LOUIS IS A COKE HEAD?!’’  


Harry winced. If there was something he hated about his fellow co-workers it was how they always tried to have a reaction from the stars even though it was a bad one. He watched Louis’ smile flattered as a blonde girl said loudly: ‘’No questions, just take your pictures!’’ All of Harry’s shots were blurry and now that Louis seemed pissed he wasn’t going to have one good picture to sell to the magazines. He frowned at his shots and bumped into someone.  


‘’ Harry you twat, move!’’ He was about to say sorry when Louis looked at him (at least toward him) and smiled. Harry took his picture. Perfection. He looked back from his camera to see Louis’ smile disappearing and he took Eleanor’s hand. Well he had no choice. He shot them together, a close-up of their intertwined fingers.  


‘’ Thank’s Louis! You look handsome!’’ he said probably not loud enough to be heard. The couple and their entourage climbed in a car and that was it. Some fans ran after them and some paps ran to their own cars to follow them. Harry had his shots so he was okay.  


‘’ Do you want to grab lunch?’’ Niall asked. ‘’ I’m sure my pictures are going to sell well!’’  


Harry looked through his shots and paused on the face shot of Louis he succeeded to take. He was sure he could sell it for at least three thousands but as his finger lingered on the lopsided smile he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

  
****  
 ******

****

‘’ He said thank you, Zayn, that fucking pap thanked me’’ Louis shook his head in disbelief. He recognized him from the airport, same tall body, big eyes, limbs everywhere; no doubt it was the pap that didn’t look like a pap.  


‘’ See, they are not all awful’’ Perrie piped in.  


‘’ That kid is just out of his mind, he shouldn’t waste his life doing that shitty job’’  


‘’ What would you think if I tried to reach him to be our hired pap, though?’’ Zayn suggested as he flipped through his phone. ‘’ The reactions are good by the way’’.  


‘’ Great’’ Eleanor smiled, putting her hair behind her ear. ‘’ No need for a hired pap then?’’ she added, squeezing his thigh and fuck if Louis wasn’t so into blokes he would love her so much.  


‘’ No I think it’s best if we are prepared.’’ Zayn said as the car park in the back entrance of the hotel. Louis groaned as Eleanor patted his arm in sympathy before getting out of the car.  


‘’ Lou, I’m sorry but I really think it will be the best if we hired one and if he is always on our side. If something goes wrong we’ll be able to stage something really quick.’’  


‘’ You mean if I’m caught flirting with a dude’’. Liam got out of the car without saying a word but not without a thoughtful look leaving it to Zayn and Perrie to deal with him. Bless good old Liam to be discreet. He never put his nose where it didn’t belong. He shouldn’t have chosen to be friend with his team though, it was hard to be mad at them when they had shitty ideas.  


‘’ Lou’’ Perrie said her voice calm ‘’Let’s try to reach for him and if it doesn’t work with you then we’ll drop it okay?’’  


‘’ M’okay’’  


‘’ Great!’’ she exclaimed already typing on her phone to find contacts.  


They made their way to the hotel room and Louis planned on sleeping off the next few hours before the premiere. And he did before being woken up to Lou’s loud talking.  


‘’ I have his Burberry suit right there and Zayn, why isn’t he shave yet? I have only an hour to make him presentable.’’  


‘’ Calm down, Lou. It’s going to be fine.’’ Louis grumbled out of his sleep.  


‘’ Go in the shower now!’’  


Making this movie was the worst decision of his life.

  
****  
 ******  


Loud flashes everywhere, people screaming his name over and over again, but at least he was able to walk without being surrounded by dozens of unknown bodies. Eleanor’s presence next to him was almost comforting as they followed Zayn to the red carpet.  


‘’ Elena Smith, us weekly’’ Perrie whispered into his ear as she lead him toward a petite woman with brown hair.  


‘’ So, Louis, tell me what your fans are gonna see in this movie?’’  


‘’ It’s more light than what I usually do that’s for sure’’ he fake laughed ‘’ my character is a bit cocky and isn’t really as successful in the dating department as he thought he is’’  


She laughed.  


‘’ Any resemblance between you and your character then?’’  


‘’ I hope not! You should ask El about it!’’  


He made his way toward tons of interviewers answering the same questions over and over again before being lead into the theatre.  


‘’ You did great, Lou’’ Eleanor whispered as they sat in their reserved seats.  


‘’ Thank’s, not bad yourself.’’ She shoved him in the shoulder. 

  
****  
 ******

****

Harry and Niall were waiting since eight o’clock at the after-party location for Louis Tomlinson and the cast of the new movie of the year to make their entrance. They were very well spotted and Niall stopped complaining when Harry gave him one of the kebabs he bought for them.  


‘’ I can’t believe I accepted to wait three hours here for you to have a good picture of Louis Tomlinson to wank to.’’  


‘’ Niall! Please I bought you food’’  


‘’ Sorry mate, but s’true.’’  


Harry was about to protest when _the_ car arrived near them. He fumbled with his camera, fingers sweating a bit as he saw Eleanor climbing out of the limo. Louis followed and Harry let his camera took the pictures but he wasn’t paying attention to the quality of it. No he wasn’t, because Louis Tomlinson was in a suit a couple of meters away from him and his eyes met his and he felt his cheeks heated up. He flashed him a smile and Harry’s heart fluttered because it was the first time he smiled at him without he had to do anything to be notice.  


‘’ Mate you’re being so obvious right now’’ Niall said next to him before laughing loudly and took a picture of Louis as he took selfies with his fans.  


‘’ You should ask for one of those’’ he said, laughing louder as Louis approached them. ‘’Better, I’m gonna ask for you. LOUIS!’’  


‘’ No Niall, no!’’ Harry reached for Niall forearm as he screamed Louis’ name again.  


‘’ Louis! My mate here wants a picture with you!’’  


‘’ I’m sure he already had enough pictures’’ He replied before kissing the cheek of a teenage girl waiting for her to captured the moment.  


‘’ No, he wants a picture _with_ you.’’ Louis looked up from where he was, so close to them now and laughed loudly. It was wonderful. So, so wonderful.  


‘’ Sure!’’ Harry wanted to die, to melt into the crowd and disappeared but Louis came next to him and circled an arm around his waist waiting for Niall to take the picture.  


‘’ Y’alright mate?’’ he asked but Harry could just nod before Louis was shoved into the building by his bodyguard.  


‘’ Niall Horan, you are dead. I’ll never forgive you.’’  


‘’ Stop pretending to be offended, I’m sure you peed your pants a little’’.  


‘’ I’m going home.’’ That was so humiliating. He was sure Louis was thinking of him as such a creep with no mental functions.  


‘’ Haz –‘’  


‘’ Harry Styles?’’ he was interrupted by a blonde girl, a mobile phone glued to her ear.  


‘’ Yeah?’’  


‘’ Perrie Edwards, I’m the publicist of Louis Tomlinson. May I talk to you for a moment?’’ 

 

‘’ You want me to be his hired pap?’’ he repeated for the second time, not believing that was really happening.  


‘’ Yes, but it would be as trial to begin with. Louis isn’t really fond of paparazzi as you might already know, but he agreed to try.’’ Perrie said to him.  


‘’ And as our hired pap, you’ll always know the location first and we’ll make sure you are the first in line to shot him properly. We also will make sure your pictures are sold and we will make you a pay check after each shot’’  


‘’ I. Erm.’’ It was a lot to proceed. Being a hired pap was like a big promotion, would be less work but he couldn’t stand to be the source of Louis’ bad mood. ‘’ I’m not sure’’ he finally managed to say after a while.  


‘’ Mr. Styles. Harry. This is an offer you can’t let go. Here’s my card. Call me tomorrow if you want the job’’.  


‘’ Erm. Okay.’’ 

First thing he did when he woke up the next morning was accepting the job. 

  
****  
 ******

Having a hired pap wasn’t as bad as Louis thought. It was less stressful the first minutes because there was less people screaming at him. So as Louis jogged his way through breakfast he smiled as he noticed Harry (that was his name) a few meters away, taking shots of him. He slowed his pace as he passed by him knowing it would earn him better shots.  


‘’ Good morning Louis’’ Harry said with a little wave.  


‘’ Morning, hired pap’’ he replied. Harry frowned a bit as he adjusted his lens. Louis slowed to a stop because he wasn’t really in shape but Zayn thought it would shut TMZ if he looked like he was doing sports.  


‘’ Do you have any good shots?’’ He asked after taking a sip of his water, noticing Liam leaning against the black SUV waiting for him.  


‘’ Yeah, loads, you are very photogenic’’ He said before blushing. The dude blushed.  


‘’ Thank’s mate.’’ Harry looked up and grinned big, all teeth in display, and Louis needed to stop his heart from fluttering because what the fuck was that?  


‘’ I have my shots if you want to go, it’s all good. Gonna see you tonight at dinner with El, I guess’’.  


He waved as he _pigeon toed_ his way to his truck. He allowed himself to look him up until he climbed in it and Liam coughed loudly next to him.  


‘’ Do as usual, and don’t say anything’’ Louis warned him as he climbed in the car.  


Maybe that pap thing wouldn’t be that bad after all. 

  


‘’ Louis, are you sure about this?’’ Eleanor asked before adjusting her dress. She looked worried.  


‘’ Yes, El, I’m sure. I need to look hetero and the Sun made an article about how my wrist looked limped when I run. Fuck them.’’  


‘’ They’re arseholes you don’t need to give them what they want.’’  


‘’ I’m just tired of being picked on something I am I want to shut them up’’  


‘’ If you are sure then okay’’  


He nodded and looked at his phone. They talked about it over and over again and Zayn approved of the plan. The only person that didn’t know was the hired pap and well he was in for a treat. Louis climbed out of the car, waiting for Eleanor to follow. He greeted Harry with a small smile who he replicated full force. That kid seriously. He grabbed Eleanor by the waist and slowly moved his hand toward her bum. Click, click, click. Perfect.  


‘’ Good evening, Louis.’’ Harry said going to his truck to wait for them to come out. 

The dinner was lame and boring because even though Eleanor was just fine it wasn’t what he wanted to do tonight. He wanted to play video games and eat junk food but he had a heterosexuality to prove so another time for the fun. They made their way out, Harry was there fidgeting with his camera.  


‘’ Hi Louis!’’ He said taking a few pictures.  


‘’ Follow our car’’ He instructed as they climbed into the waiting limo.  


Harry nodded and ran to his truck, Louis winced imagining the boy tripping over his two left feet. The driver did as instructed and drove them to an isolated location and parked the car.  


‘’ Are you really sure Lou?’’ Eleanor asked for what seemed the hundredth time.  


‘’ Yes El. You’re not backing off right?’’  


‘’ No no, it’s acting.’’  


‘’ It’s acting, yes.’’  


They got out of the car and Harry run toward them, cheeks flushed and hair everywhere. Louis hid his grin into his shoulder as he dragged El against the wall. They were in a non-busy street, between two bars and since it was still early no one was really there to disturb them.  


‘’ It’s acting’’ He whispered to himself before he crashed Eleanor’s body against the brick wall. He licked into her mouth and rolled his hips. He pressed a hand onto her hip and dragged it toward her breast before looking at her, asking. She nodded and he grasped it. They made out for what felt like hours before Louis backed off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  


‘’ Really?’’ Eleanor said before readjusting her hair.  


‘’ Bad habit’’ He shrugged.  


He looked over at Harry to ask if he could see the pictures but Harry was staring at them, mouth wide open and camera hanging down his neck.  


‘’ Tell me you took pictures?’’ Louis asked nervously.  


Harry closed his mouth but stood there without moving.  


‘’ Harry’’ Eleanor insisted.  


‘’ I. Erm. I –‘’  


‘’ Did you?’’ Louis snapped grabbing the camera and yanking Harry closer. He looked through the pictures. They were NONE of them making out only the ones at the restaurant.  


‘’ You had ONE JOB!’’  


‘’ I couldn’t’’  


‘’ What do you mean you couldn’t?!’’  


‘’ It was… intimate’’  


No. That boy wasn’t for real. He wasn’t seriously thinking that. The thought of making out again with Eleanor was not even an option and he sighed.  


‘’ Let’s go El’’ He said dropping the camera in Harry’s hands before making his way toward the car.  


‘’ Louis!’’  


‘’ Harry. You’re fired.’’

  
 ****  
 ******

‘’ You FIRED him?’’ Perrie asked for the third time still in disbelief.  


‘’ The kid thought we were making out for real, he didn’t want to interrupted something ‘’intimate’’ ‘’  


Louis was pacing the room, hands fisting his hair. Hiring a pap was definitely a bad idea. Who was this kid anyway, unable to do the job they were paying him to do.  


‘’ Aw. That’s sweet.’’ Perrie giggled as she sat on the bed.  


‘’ Sweet?! You’re kidding right? He’s an idiot!’’  


‘’ Louis, you are not thinking straight’’ Zayn intervened. ‘’ That pap is the best for you, he would never take advantage of your actions don’t you see that?’’  


‘’ Oh.’’ Oops, Zayn was right. It was just the face Harry made after he had snogged El, big eyes, mouth ‘‘O’’ shaped form like he never saw two people shoving their tongues into each others mouths before. He was too innocent to do that job that’s for sure. But Zayn made a point he was going to be an asset to his image.  


‘’ Okay, you can call him and hired him back’’ Louis shrugged going to the bathroom to shower.  


‘’ Nope’’ Zayn said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and shoved it into his hands.  


‘’ You fired him, you call him.’’  


‘’ You can’t be serious?’’  


‘’ I’m damn serious and if you’re not doing it right now, I’m hiring that fat one with yellow teeth.’’  


‘’ Which one from the bunch’’ Louis muttered as he clasped the phone to his ear, the number already dialled.  


‘’ Hiiii’’  


‘’ Hi Harry. This is Louis Tomlinson’’  


‘’ Oh. I’m gonna send the pictures to Perrie and then I’m gonna stop following you I swear.’’  


Louis sighed and switched the phone to his other ear.  


‘’ No Harry, listen’’ Zayn motioned to him to get to the point. He flipped him off. ‘’ I didn’t meant it earlier. You’re not fired?’’  


‘’ I’m not?!’’ He asked happily and Louis could almost imagine him making a little happy dance in his living room.  


‘’ You’re not.’’  


‘’ Oh my God, thank you Lou! I mean Louis! Thank you thank you thank you’’  


Louis frowned but grinned at the same time because Harry was so weirdly happy he didn’t know if he should be fond or annoyed.  


‘’ We’re gonna need to set up a meeting though’’ Perrie gave him a thumb up. ‘’ When are you available tomorrow?’’  


‘’ I think I’m on Miley Cyrus in the morning but I’ll stay free for the afternoon’’  


‘’ Three PM at my hotel. Perrie’s gonna wait for you in the hall.’’  


‘’ Great. See you tomorrow Louis!’’ 

  
****  
 ******

If Harry chose to wear his tightest trousers and his most low cut flannel shirt to meet Louis and his team in the afternoon, it was for the simple and very good reason that it was time for Louis Tomlinson to stop playing this ridiculous ‘’ I’m so into girls’’ game. Harry wasn’t dumb he knew it was for a show, but the effort Louis seemed to put in the acting of his romantic life was enough. And by enough Harry meant that Louis needed to get laid and Harry was there, open arms and almost nipples showing and maybe just a little bit in love with him so it was a perfect match. He wasn’t sure he was Louis’ type though, but at this point he had nothing to lose and this second chance to be his personal photographer could be just fun enough for both of them if after a long night of work they could released some tension in bed. Harry was someone very cautious about the mental health of others. 

Perrie greeted him with a warm smile and a hand shake. He noticed how her eyes lingered to his chest as they waited in the elevator. He did blush a little under the attention. But it was nothing compared to the way Louis dropped his phone on the floor when Harry entered the room behind Perrie. Harry’s cheeks certainly went from pink to red but getting Louis that flustered was more than worth it. 

‘’ So. We added some clauses to your contract Harry.’’ Zayn said after they have sat on the couches and he has put the papers on the coffee table. Harry had made sure to take a seat next to Louis, ignoring the fact that he hasn’t said a single word since he had entered the room.  


‘’ No firing without a clear explanation or a break of contract on your part.’’  


‘’ Thank’s’’ he said quietly and Louis cleared his throat. Harry shifted slightly closer.  


‘’ We are also going to coach you before each important shots. Like what you need to focus on, what angle we are looking for’’ Zayn continued moving his pen to another part in the contract.  


‘’ Finally you will be needed at reach 24/7 until the end of the contract’’  


‘’ Yeah, sounds great.’’  


‘’ Good!’’ Perrie exclaimed herself as she clapped her hands. ‘’ We are gonna need you to sign, here’’ she flipped the page ‘’here and… here’’  


He did as told and gave them his best smile.  


‘’ So you are gonna be needed tomorrow around six AM, to take pictures of Louis at the airport and you are gonna flight with us to New-York for the premiere. You'll stay there with us until next week for the end of your contract.’’  


‘’ So I’m gonna go make copies of these and give them to you tomorrow’’ Perrie said collecting all the papers together '' I’m gonna send you your flight informations, where are they Zayn?’’ She asked already out the door.  


‘’ In the Ipad, oh and Perrie.’’ Zayn followed her and the door shut on itself.  


‘’ It’s not very professional you know’’ Louis said after a bit, standing up and looking down at his phone.  


‘’ What?’’  


‘’ Having holes in your jeans’’ He continued still not looking at him.  


‘’ They didn’t seem to mind though.’’  


‘’ Oh. But I do.’’  


‘’ Sorry’’  


‘’ Please, wear appropriate clothing from now on.’’  


Harry sighed and made his way to the door. He was very an hopeless romantic (or desperate it depend of the point of view) to have thought Louis would jump his bones because he showed some skin.  


‘’ See you Louis.’’  


‘’ Goodbye, kid’’.

  
 ****  
 ******

Louis wandered in his room that night unable to sleep. Quick glance at the hour: almost three AM. He needed to be ready to leave for the airport in two hours. Might as well gathered his things and not have Perrie freaked out just before they would have to leave. Louis wasn’t able to sleep for two reasons: first the movie wasn’t as popular as expected. The critics had been harsh and it was all he saw when he closed his eyes: The headlines:

**Louis Tomlinson and co-star Eleanor Calder: no chemistry in new movie.  
Is Louis Tomlinson hiding his sexuality?  
Eleanor Calder new Burberry face: Is she going to be on Louis Tomlinson arm at the New-York premiere?  
Is Louis Tomlinson’s new movie already up for a Razzie?**

****

And the second thing that kept him awake was the worst, the most annoying of them all: that fucking hired pap. That fucking hired pap with holes in his jeans, with tattoos all over his damn body, with that mouth so pink and so full and fuck. Louis pushed the sheets aside to get up to shower. A cold one, that would certainly help his half-hard on he was sporting. He refused to wank over Harry that wasn’t even a possibility. He wasn’t going to acknowledge the fact that he was attracted to a fucking paparazzo. They were old, fat and gross plus Louis had only one week to bear before heading off to England and found a cute boy in a small bar and getting laid for good. One week, seven days. It’s not like it would be the end of the world.

He showered (extra-cold) and dressed himself in track pants and an old t-shirt. He puts his glasses on and read some tweets waiting for Liam to come pick him up. The ride to the airport was silent and Louis dozed enough to catch at least twenty minutes of sleep. When a gentle sway woke him up, his eyes made contact with tired ones, bow lips and a square jaw. He sat completely still:  


‘’ What are you doing here?!’’  


‘’ Liam picked me up…’’  


‘’ We’re… You… You’re not in the same flight as I am, aren’t you?’’  


‘’ Yes, Perrie said you always travelled with your team and she said I’m a part of the team now, so she was able to book another first class ticket for me’’  


‘’ Right. Well. I guess you’ll be right there when we’re gonna lay in JFK’’  


‘’ Yes, camera ready’’ Harry said flashing a grin.  


‘’ Awesome’’ Louis muttered getting out of the car. 

  


Louis wasn’t sure why there were more paparazzi at the airport in New-York than there was in LA but the difference was astonishing. Louis hadn’t been prepared for so many people surrounding him, he hadn’t sleep at all in the plane because he kept staring at the back of Harry’s head planning some sort of murder. He was tired and frustrated but all Perrie did was motioning a smile with her hands. Zayn instructed to Harry how to position himself to the right of Liam to take his pictures but he seemed hesitant before walking into the mess. It was another story to be on the meat team going straight for the hyenas wasn't it pap boy? His hair was a mess and his eyes were scanning the exit of the airport, he fidgeted with his camera and when Zayn gave them the clue to walk, the paparazzi threw themselves at them, pushing and screaming for pictures. Harry looked so scared, the poor boy. He barely took a picture before he protected Louis from the flashes and yelled at them alongside Liam: ‘’ NO PICTURES, PLEASE MOVE, NO QUESTION’’. Louis snapped his head to Perrie to see if she knew what the fuck was going on but she shook her head helplessly and just motioned for him to smile again. So he did as best as he could when the paps screamed after him: ‘’ LOUIS GIVE US A PHOTO, DON’T BE A LITTLE FAGGOT, THERE YOU GO, ATTENTION WHORE’’. His cheeks were hurting from all the fake smiling and he was about to give up and flipped one of the bastards when he felt a hand on the small of his back pushing him gently but firmly forward. He kept the smile on his face but fisted his hands. The few feet left to their car felt like forever and he literally threw himself out of Harry’s touch as soon as they reached it. He heard the doors closed and it took five whole minutes for those rats to move out to let the car leave. Louis’ hands were so tightly shut together he was sure it would leave nails marks into his palms. He faintly heard Zayn and Perrie scolding Harry, he wasn’t really paying attention because he just wanted to get to the hotel and sleep it off. They rode the elevator together and Louis fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and if he dreamed about curly haired boys and big hands on him, no one had to know. 

  


He woke up at eight PM to someone knocking on his door. He stayed in bed wondering if he could be able to fall back asleep and do 24 hours without leaving his bed. He needed to pee, though, damn it human functionality. He opened the door at the same time not even bothering greeting the person which was probably Zayn checking on him or even Liam bringing him food, God bless Liam. He kind off had a heart attack when he came back from the bathroom to see Harry, standing awkwardly next to the still open door, holding two cups and a bag of what could possibly be Chinese food.  


‘’ I think you should have become bodyguard instead of a pap because you are acting very much like one’’ Louis only said as he took the food and kicked the door shut with his foot.  


‘’ I wanted to apologize, about that, erm.’’ The fact that he looked genuinely sorry about what he did infuriated Louis more than anything.  


‘’ I just don’t get it. Do your job, take your pictures, I already have Liam and I’m a big boy I don’t need you to protect me’’ He sat on the bed and open the bag of food. Dumplings and pineapple chicken, interesting. He looked up from the bag to Harry and sighed.  


‘’ Don’t stay there doing nothing, that’s what a bodyguard would do’’  


‘’ Oh.’’ He flushed and sat on the other side of the bed. He took one of the cups and sipped on it.  


‘’ They were really awful’’ He let out softly.  


‘’ I’m used to it, you should be use to it too Styles you’re one of them’’  


He shook his head, looking to his lap.  


‘’ No, m’not.’’  


‘’ Yes, you are. You’ll do anything to have a good shot, that’s your job, you’re all the same.’’  


Harry was silent for a bit, he reached for the chicken.  


‘’ Did… Did I come off like that to you when … I was shooting you?’’  


The bastard. He was acting all concerned and upset. Louis wanted to kiss it off his face. That thought didn’t really cross his mind, no. Oh fuck it. It really did. He was screwed.  


‘’ No, I guess’’ he genuinely answered. ‘’ It’s just easy, to blame it on you’’.  


‘’ I get it.’’  


Will he ever shut up? Could he just stop being sensible and bringing him tea exactly like he wanted and food that taste delicious and could he stop wearing appropriate clothes with no holes and no skin showing because Louis told him to because now all he wanted was to rip them off him.  


‘’ You need to stop.’’  


‘’ Okay.’’  


Louis was about to throw a fit. If he looked at him just a bit more he was going to lose it. On. The. First. Day.  


‘’ NO! You need to stop being always so nice with me. Like you are my photographer, you just can’t bring me food and tea, and be sorry all the time when you did something wrong even though it’s not even wrong! You can’t always tried to please me, you and I are never gonna be friends.’’  


Harry tensed beside him and put the cup on the nightstand. He ran a hand through his hair and got up. Louis stayed still on the bed as he looked at him. Harry reached the door and whispered ‘’I’m sorry’’ before opening it and leaving.  


Louis was an idiot.

  
 ****  
 ******

The next day, Louis woke up at five AM and stared at the ceiling until Perrie knocked at his door an hour later. She was so oblivious of what Louis was feeling it make him want to scream. She piped about the premiere and how many huge producers were going to be there and how he needed to answer all the questions with tact and charm. ‘’ Don’t forget the Tommo way’’, she winked at him as Lou entered the room to dress him up and do his hair. She must have noticed something was wrong because she brought Lux with her after lunch. She always was a good distraction for Louis. So the few hours before the press conference passed in a blink and when Zayn, Eleanor and Harry climbed in the car with him he almost forgot how a prick he had been. Harry was awfully silent and took his pictures. Louis had to pose with Eleanor until the end of the premiere and so that was what he did. His hand was always strategically placed on the very small of her back, he always smiled at her when he looked her way and they even exchanged kisses when necessary. At the press conference they were asked many questions about the film but even more about their relationship. Louis thought he was a good actor, but with Harry in the front row taking pictures of him he felt like such a hypocrite it was hard to be believable. He needed to do his job correctly, acted straight and Harry was a pap so he could easily ruin his career. But the missing dimple was so heartbreaking; Louis needed to at least apologize. But he didn’t. He didn't just before the premiere when Harry took solo shot of him nor after they left the venue direction the after party. He couldn’t even apologize with four vodka tonic in him. He just ended up grinding on a second-hand actor from some Disney show and Zayn had to drag him back to the hotel before he outed himself. But he did whisper: ‘’I’m sorry’’ muffled in his pillow just before sleep dragged him off. 

  


The week went by rather easily and it was their last day in New-York, finally. Harry did find back his natural smile and Louis didn’t even wank once during the week. The last day was just to make sure Louis was papped all around the city, in all the places that they were associated with for the promotion of the movie. Lou was making sure his fringe was perfectly ‘’natural’’ when Perrie entered the room.  


‘’ Here’s your itinerary for today’’ She said handing him a list of stores to go to. ‘’ Erm. I couldn’t go with you today.’’ She added quickly.  


Louis raised an eyebrow. ‘’ So Zayn is gonna come with me instead?’’  


She blushed. Louis sighed.  


‘’ You have a date with Zayn?’’  


‘’ YES!’’ she screamed jumping on the couch next to him. ‘’ He had something planned for me since we first got here but just asked me out yesterday. He was all shy and so so cute, Louis! You would have died!’’  


‘’ More like throw-up’’ she shoved him in the shoulder  


‘’ Jealous prick’’  


‘’ Can’t say it’s false’’  


Her expression fell as she rubbed delicately his forearm. Louis hated people who pity him.  


‘’ You know we are planning your coming out for next year, babe’’  


‘’ I know’’  


‘’ You’ll find someone to go on dates too.’’  


‘’ I guess’’  


‘’ Of course you will you are the Tommo. Right?’’  


‘’ Right.’’ He smiled at her.  


‘’ Harry and Liam are waiting for you downstairs.’’  


‘’ Okay. Have fun babe, use protection.’’  


‘’ Always’’ she smirked. He loved her. 

  
****  
 ******

‘’ Let’s go eat Li’’ Louis said as they passed another restaurant. It was already past noon and he needed to be seen in almost five other shops. This day was awfully long.  


‘’ You know I can’t Lou, I’m on service’’  


‘’ You aren’t a fucking fireman Liam! And I don’t want to eat alone.’’  


‘’ Go with Harry then.’’ He said like the poor boy wasn’t five feet in front of them.  


‘’ He’s on service too.’’  


‘’ He doesn’t have the job to protect you though. Come on, go eat because I can’t stand you whining.’’ Liam stood in front of the restaurant entrance and blocked the few fans asking for an autograph. ‘’Sorry ladies but we have to let Louis eat first, you all know how grumpy he can’t be on an empty stomach’’ They all laughed as well as Harry. Louis whished he could be the one making him laugh like that.  


‘’ So you come, kid?’’ He asked him and Harry nodded without hesitation.  


They sat in a private section and the owner himself served them their food. It looked awfully like a date as soon as Harry put his camera away. But they talked. And Louis realized it was the first time they really had an actual conversation. He learned about Harry’s motivation to become a paparazzo ‘’ I studied in photography but the pay wasn’t really good and I needed money. So I moved to LA without thinking. And I meet Niall, he was very nice to me and he taught me a lot.’’ Louis found himself genuinely smiling throughout the meal and when he opened his mouth he let the words out almost naturally:  


‘’ I’m really sorry for the other day, Harry. I- I’m not use to people wanting to befriend me. And I haven’t a good relationship with paps. I know it’s not an excuse. I’m just sorry, I feel awful.’’  


The smile that spread across Harry’s face was worth it and made Louis’ inside fluttered.  


‘’ It’s okay Louis I get it. It’s just that I always admired you I guess? I can be a little forward sometimes. I assume you were -’’  


Louis chocked on his coconut cake before Harry could even finish his sentence. This guy was admitting to hit on him? And thought he wasn’t interested?  


‘’ What?’’ He strangled.  


‘’ I should have known better to believe the rumours, Louis.’’  


‘’ You are an idiot!’’ Louis blurted out and Harry frowned and no that wasn’t a good look on him.  


‘’ No!’’ He put an hand on his lap. ‘’I’m – It’s just – We can’t –‘’  


‘’ Louis I get it -.’’  


‘’ No, you don't! I want you’’ he blurted out. ‘’ So much’’. Oops, so much for the hetero role.

  
 ****  
 ******

They were in the hotel, in Harry’s room, in Harry’s room in the hotel. Louis was so horny his brain wasn’t functioning normally. He didn’t even register Harry pushing him against the closed door and kissing him. He would have thought it was going to be angry and rough but no, Harry moved his lips slowly against his, his hand cupping his jaw. He nibbled gently on his bottom one and moaned softly in his mouth. He sighed happily and rested his forehead against Louis’.  


‘’ I wanted to kiss you like that for so long’’ he pecked his lips.  


‘’ I- I mean-‘’  


‘’ Shhh. You don’t have to say anything’’  


‘’ Okay.’’  


‘’ But if you want to say something - ’’  


Louis laughed and circled his arms around Harry’s neck.  


‘’ I don’t want to say anything, not right now’’  


Harry smiled and kissed his jaw, his cheeks, his mouth again, his neck. He let his hands travelled on each sides of Harry’s body, feeling the muscles tensed under his touch. He lifted his shirt and Harry did the same with his. Harry made sure to kiss every part of Louis body making him whimpered helplessly. Harry kneeled in front of him and unbuckled his belt.  


‘’ Harry, I-’’ he breathed.  


‘’ Is this okay?’’ he asked before kissing his hips. Louis nodded. Fuck of course it was okay.  


He felt his trousers and boxer briefs being dropped to his ankles and Harry’s mouth on his thighs. He bit and kissed and bit and kissed and Louis was so _so_ hard already. That was embarrassing, but he didn’t wank for an entire fucking week.  


‘’ Fuck, Louis’’ Harry let out making his dick twitched.  


Harry kissed the base of his cock and slowly kissed his way up to the tip before licking it. Louis bucked his hips, unable to stop himself.  


‘’ Sorry’’  


‘’ I don’t mind’’  


He moaned because was that Harry telling him to fuck his face? He was about to come before being touched properly.  


‘’ Fuck Louis, you’re so pretty’’ Harry said looking at him through his eyelashes just before taking his cock in his mouth. Louis gasped and fisted the door because it was just too much. After a few minutes, he pushed slightly on Harry's shoulder as he released him with a sinful pop and before Harry could say anything he kicked his jeans out of the way and pushed Harry on his back lying next to him.  


‘’ Out, out, out.’’ He urged as Harry fumbled with his tight denim.  


Louis attacked Harry’s nipple with his teeth and Harry moaned one hand reaching to his hip bringing him closer, so much closer and finally their cocks touched and it was so exciting. It was almost like Louis had never had sex with a boy before. Harry took his face in his hands again and they kissed lazily and rutted against each other and Louis didn’t need anything else. All he needed was being held by someone, Harry, and be loved. He didn't care if people would think it was too soon, that it was only physical, only sexual, because fuck, Harry looked at him like he hold the world. He told him he was gorgeous, perfect, needed him more, always more. And Louis heard himself saying the same things back, making Harry flushed and during a moment it was just two people needing each other so much it hurt. When he felt Harry tensed he looked in his eyes and saw him come apart. Louis came seconds later holding to him for dear life. They kissed opened mouths barely touching just breathing each other. He felt Harry relaxed in his arms and his face broke into giggles. He hid it in the crook of Louis’ neck. It was the cutest thing he had ever witness.  


‘’ You are very cute’’  


He felt Harry nodded against his skin and lips kissing his neck.  


‘’ Do you want to go to the bed?’’  


‘’ Only if we can have round number two’’  


‘’ I can go with that’’ 

  
****  
 ******

‘’ LOUIS! OVER HERE! LOUIS!’’ Louis flashed his brightest smile as he crossed the airport to his waiting car.  


‘’ LOUIS YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL’’ he heard a girl screamed he turned around and winked toward a group a fans. They all screamed louder. The flashes were coming from everywhere; big guys with bellies and yellow skin shouted at him. Some said awful things, other were trying to be his friend. Some were asking indecent questions. He noticed Niall waving at him and he made sure he got as much shots as he needed to. Some of them were pushing in his direction and Liam needed to scold them off. But Louis didn’t mind. Not even one bit. Because it was their job after all, they didn’t really have a choice and most of them learned how to do it right to have the best pictures. But now all Louis was trying to do was looking around the mass of people to see if his favourite one was there.  


‘’ LOU, YOU LOOK REALLY NICE TODAY, GIVE ME A PICTURE’’  


He looked up from the paper he was signing and smiled, completely crinkled eyes and blushed cheeks.  


‘’ Oh there you go folks, prepare yourself Haz is here’’ he heard one of them warned the others.  


And all these grown man let him reached forward to Harry dimpling smile directed at him and Louis’ heart fluttered because this beautiful boy with a camera was his. All his and only his. And even if they were surrounded by dozens of people he only saw him. It was only him, his hair all over the place, his pants with holes all over them, his tattooed exposed skin, his boyish grin, it was all his. He threw his bag on the ground and jumped into his arms. He always made it more of a show than necessary because he knew the pictures would sell higher and he couldn’t wait to see them in the front of every magazine. He didn’t care because it was finally real and pure. And that’s how the world was the first witness of a romance between a paparazzi and a celebrity and Louis couldn’t be happier to be in the center of it all.


End file.
